The stated method of measurements and analog-digital system for its implementation apply to metrology, namely to digital measurements of various parameters types (voltage, current, resistance, pressure, temperature, frequency, time, etc.) that are combined with mathematical processing of the results. The stated technical solutions are combined in a single inventive concept and can be used in various technical fields.
A method of measurements of electrical and non-electrical parameters is known [1]. The method is based on conducting measurements using two transducers, the static characteristics of which are represented in the form of linearly independent functions. Each transducer conducts the measurement of the parameter being tested with an uncontrolled parameter. Carry out the calibration of coefficients of static characteristics of the transducers by measuring the values of three references, homogeneous with the test parameter. Values of the reference are being used, homogeneous with the uncontrolled parameter, and compute the value of the test parameter, ensuring the independence of the measurement result from the values of the uncontrolled parameter and the mentioned coefficients.
However, this method has low accuracy due to lack of precision of perception of the relationship between the measured values and the true values of the quantity. Furthermore, the method is quite laborious and difficult in application due to the fact that it requires data about the true values of the parameter (reference) with the reference standard.
The closest analog (prototype) of the proposed inventions group is a method of measuring parameters of television broadcast signals and analog-digital system for the implementation of the method [2].
The known method includes the fixation of the television signals, their analog-digital conversion, an intermediate storage of the measurement results, their mathematical processing on a personal computer in relation to the specified informative-indicative model and the conversion of the measurement results into analog form.
The disadvantageous feature of this method is the relatively low accuracy and narrow applicability, due to the fact that it is designed for measuring and processing only television signals, in addition to the above stated actions, it requires the additional performance of a number of specific operations.
The known analog-digital system for the implementation of the method of measuring the parameters of television broadcasting signals contains an input device, an analog-digital transducer, a PC and a program block. The complex provides an opportunity to expanded configuration designated for displaying measured values on the display screen and restoring of the analog form of the measured signal by means of a digital-analog transducer.
Analog-digital system and the method for the implementation of which its serves, is insufficiently universal. Its use for conducting measurements of the physical quantity other than the television signals, requires its significant redesigned and modernization. In fact, in each case, for each specific measurement of the physical quantity requires a radical re-equipment of the system, which is equivalent to creating a new one.
The task, for the solution of which the stated invention group is intended, is to increase the accuracy of measurements.